Young Justice Sitters
by ForeverRobin
Summary: Robin is assigned a important mission...to babysit his little sister who is also Batman and Wonder Woman's daughter. But when she goes missing on Mount Justice will the team find her in time, how will Batman and Wonder Woman react, and will Wally ever get his chocolate chip cookies? This story takes places in the first season of Young Justice.
1. Chapter 1: Where Did She Go?

Robin walks a full circle around the transportation pod, then turns around and does it again.

"What's taking him so long, what is it that could be more important than training sessions with Black Canary?"

Batman called Robin for an important meeting several hours ago and curiosity was slowly eating him up. Finally, he yells out loud in frustration, "Does anybody why I'm here?"

"Because you need to babysit." Answers a voice behind him.

He quickly spins around with a batarang in his hand and his arms raised into fists ready for a fight, but he quickly stops realizing that it's was only Batman and Wonder Woman. There seemed to be something wrapped in Batman's arms with his cape protectively covering it. As Batman got closer it was revealed that it was a child, a little girl to be exact and she was asleep. She looked be around 4 or 5 years old.

Wonder Woman turned to Batman and whispered, "You trained him well." He smirked but it quickly disappeared into it's usually thin, emotionless face.

Robin quickly put away his batarang back in his yellow belt and put his arms to his side. "Robin reporting for duty." He said mockingly, mischievous voice. The girl in Batman's cape stirred and opened one eye but closed it back. "Your mission today is your going to be watching your sister, make sure you watch over her carefully. Understand?"

This took a while for Robin to process as Batman placed his little sister into his arms. The whole entire time he was waiting for Batman to come with a serious, life threatening mission but instead he was going to be stuck _babysitting_. It was like he was dragged into trap with Batman as bait and this little girl as a prize. Wonder Woman (also his adoptive mother) stroked the little girl's hair and placed a quick kiss on her head and then looked up at Robin expectantly.

"Take good care of her will you Robin?" He nodded and whispered, "Yes ma'am." Wonder Woman gave Robin a quick peck on the cheek and smiled. Robin quietly decided to not show his disappointment, unless he wanted to show Batman he couldn't be trusted. Besides it could lead to more bigger missions for the Team.

Then Batman and Wonder Woman turned to leave. Robin looked down at the little girl in his arms before yelling out. "How long will you be gone?" But they had already disappeared into the zeta beam.

"What was that about Robin?" yelled out Connor. He froze as the rest of the Young Justice team walked out from hiding.

"Nothing." He said too quickly. _"Try not to give them any clues about anything."_ He used his cape to hide his sister. But she was already wide awake and started to yawn. "Mommy… Daddy?" she called out.

M'egan eyes went green and her mouth opened in surprise. "Robin their's a girl on Mount Justice, what is she doing here!?"

Wally raced over to Robin and looked behind him staring at the odd shape in his cape. The little girl removed the cape off her and gripped Robin's hand, she whispered, "Robbie who are these people?" Wally bent down on his knees and began talking super speed.

"Hi! My is Wally, how are ya' doing? This is Mount Justice and-" "Kid Flash stop you're scaring her!" Artemis said as she walked over. The little girl shrank back into Robin's cape as if it would protect her from the newcomers. "Here let a girl show you how it's done." She said while pushing him aside.

Wally made faces behind Artemis's back while peeking over her shoulder.

M'egan grabbed Connor's arms and flew over to where everyone gathered. The little girl started to warm up towards the others with Artemis talking and Wally's jokes.

Connor turned to Robin with a slight frown on his face. "Why is she here?" Robin for a few minutes didn't answer him. He wished he could just brush it off. _"But the others want to know right? So it wouldn't hurt telling them." _He thought. Artemis and Wally started looking at him now while his little sister was playing with Artemis's arrows.

"Batman wanted me to babysit." Robin causally responded even though on the inside he was panicking.

"Hello Megan! Of course that's why the girl is here." Megan shouted all of a sudden. "Well does she have a name or what?" Wally exclaimed.

"Here just ask her." Robin whistled a tune identical to a real robin and the girl looked up with her sparkling sapphire eyes and black hair and ran over to him. Robin stooped down to her level and whispered in her ear. "Tell them your name."

"Emma." She said it softly. Her eyes now twinkled with curiosity and mischief instead of shyness.

The cooing and ahhing sound came from both of the girls while Connor just rolled his eyes.

"Well Emma welcome to Mount Justice." Wally stretched his arms out to emphasize how big the room is.

"So Emma…are you hungry?" M'egan tried to find ways to start a conversation with Emma since she continued to hold Robin's hand tightly, although she has opened up a little thanks to Wally's jokes and Artemis's constant chatting. Emma smiled and said without hesitation, "Do you have chocolate chip cookies?"

"Sure!" M'egan said excitedly and made a dash towards the kitchen. "You can come with me!" M'egan said to Emma. She gestured towards her and raced off to the kitchen, while rest of the groups followed except Robin. "What's up with you Robin? You look less emotionless today." Wally asked in a playful tone. "Emma isn't allowed to eat cookies or sugar." Robin had a worried look on his face. "What? It's not like she going to have a sugar rush or somethin'…is she?" Wally asked. Robin looked at him with a 'What do you think look'. Robin's heart skipped a beat when a heard a series of giggles from the kitchen.

_"Oh no. Emma is probably bouncing off the walls now and breaking stuff, then Batman is going to kill me." _Robin broke into a mad dash while Wally raced alongside him, of course Wally beat him to the room first. Robin walked into the kitchen with a panicked look on his face.

Artemis and M'egan was giggling non-stop on the kitchen counter amongst themselves while Emma causally picked up another cookie off the pan when she already had four in her hands and was putting another in her mouth. Conner looked uncomfortable being in the same room with a giggling archer and martian.

"Aw man you're little sister ate all the cookies." Wally whined.

Robin walked in the room as M'egan and Artemis were recovering from their laugh attack. "Hi Robbie" Emma waved at Robin. "Want a cookie?" Emma offered to Robin. He took it and bite into it. Robin playfully ruffled Emma's hair.

"So Emma what do you want to do?" asked M'egan. Emma only shrugged until Wally jumped up with an idea. "Hey why don't we give Emma a tour of Mount Justice?"

"Um I don't think Batman will approve-". But nobody heard Robin because Emma jumped up and down with delight. She hoped to see the Justice League that she had grown to love and appreciate.

Grabbing Wally's hand she tried to drag Wally, instead he picked her up and placed her on his shoulder while Emma was giggling, Wally sped away ahead of the team expect Connor.

Robin heaved a big sigh and dragged himself to where Connor was sitting on the living room couch.

Connor acknowledged his presence by giving him a small pat on the back. "You know Kid Flash won't replace you as her big brother." Robin ran his finger through his black hair. "It's not that, it's just… what if she gets hurt while under my protection. Some of this equipment here isn't exactly kid-proof." From this fearful thought sprang even more thoughts. "Or what if a crazed villain comes to Mount Justice and attacks the team killing her in the process? Or what if-?"

"I doubt that something like that will happen, but if any of those things do happen, you know the team will do everything to stop it." Putting a comforting hand on his shoulder Connor gave him a small smile. Robin gave a shy smile in return.

Getting up at the same time they both prepared to walk away until Wally raced into the room with a panicked look on his face. "Kid Flash what's wrong?" Robin's heartbeat was beating overtime. "_Oh god, don't let it be what I think it is."_

"It's Emma… she's gone missing.

* * *

**More stories to come. Stay tuned!**


	2. Chapter 2: Do What Now?

**Sorry guys for the wait and for the quick chapter, I had squeeze in some time to finish it. I also want to thank you guys for the feedback I received. Well enjoy! :)**

Robin's face was frozen in shock. "What do you mean she's gone missing?" Kid Flash looked uncomfortable having to tell his leader and best friend whom he trusted with his life had just lost track of his sister. But he had and here he was.

_"I'm in so much trouble right now." _Wally thought nervously. He felt sweat trickle down his back inside of his uniform.

Soon the rest of the team returned back to the living room where Superboy and Robin were once seated now standing hoping to receive of the missing little girl. The team followed into the living room with the same worried expressions on their faces.

"We still have no sign of her anywhere." reported Artemis.

Robin's heart skipped a beat. He felt like screaming and crying at the same time. He ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. He could feel the tears ready to spill and the disappointed looks on Batman and Wonder Woman's face. And then worse… Batman would never trust him again and he would probably stripped of his Robin privileges. No he was probably over reacting but he had every right too.

"Why didn't I keep a better eye on her?" Robin whispered to himself. M'egan picked up on this and floated to him and engulfed him in a hug. "It's okay Robin we will find her even if we have to look on the Watchtower. M'egan gave him a hopeful smile hoping to cheer up the sad robin.

Robin smiled weakly then he sighed and composed himself before turning around to the team his eyes no longer filled with tears but instead determination and hope. Robin cleared his throat. "Alright team our mission is to find a little girl who is around 3 feet tall, black hair, blue eyes, answers to the word cookies-"

Wally interpreted "Okay okay Richard." Wally interpreted "Can we get what she looks like, can on with the search now?"

Robin nodded and began dividing the team into 2 separate teams. M'egan with Connor, Artemis with Wally going to check the training room and Robin was by himself. "Good luck Robbie." Wally saluted then zipped off with Artemis yelling "Wait up!" behind him, while M'egan waved and went off in the direction of the garage while holding Connor's hand.

Robin chuckled to himself and went to begin searching where the zeta beams were located.

* * *

Emma continued walked down the corridors past hundreds of doors of each side her but she was uninterested in them. For a moment she stopped in front of a door that caught her eye and discovered a library. After reading a few books she left and continued going down the halls until she came to stop in front a wide door that looked like it lead to a cave.

_"I wonder what's inside." _Emma thought as she walked farther into the cave. _"I wonder if there's any fun stuff to play with inside." _Unfortunately the room was different from what she imagined. The room was dark except for multiple holograms shining brightly in the room. Several people standing on platforms and they were all clad in superhero uniforms.

She was so amazed by the rooms beauty that she fell into a puddle of water without watching where she was going. Realizing what she was standing in she kicked off her flat shoes onto the dirt shore and began to play around with the water. Dancing and twirling while laughing all the while with her skirt dancing around her knees, till she came to stop in front of a certain hologram the shone brightly in the darkness of the cave. Not far away there was a set of stairs.

It was another girl. The one who apparently died according to her big brother. "Aquagirl was her name I think." She said as she slowly walked out of the water towards the hologram memorized. Reaching out her hand she put her hand through the hologram.

The picture broke up for a moment but returned back to its original picture. Giggling out loud she repeatedly put her hand through the hologram until she heard a robotic voice behind her.

"What is a little sized human doing here in the Grotto?"

Emma attention was torn away from the hologram and she looked to the stairs to see Red Tornado looking at her with unblinking eyes. Not far behind him Captain Marvel came down the stairs with a candy bar in one hand and a cookie in another, chewing very louder. "Hey Red Tornado is it possible for robots to eat just like-." Captain Marvel stopped mid-sentence and stared at the little girl standing in front of Aquagirl's hologram. "Whoa!" Billy's eyes grew big and he turned to the android beside him in disbelief.

"Did you know she was here?" Billy had swallowed his food before speaking. "I did not know that a child was on the premises." Responded John in a robotic tone. They both looked at each other again but they were interrupted by the Emma running over to the two men and began hugging Captain Marvel's leg.

"Whoa kid!" Captain Marvel dropped the candy bar unto the floor. "Are you Superman?" asked Emma. "Umm Red Tornado I need some help." Whispered to the robot next to him. The android did not respond instead began turning around and going back up the stairs. "You'll have to excuse me but I must go check on the young heroes."

Billy's eyes widened at the thought of being left alone with a kid. He looked down at the little girl holding on tightly to his pants and tried to chase after Red Tornado up the stairs. After all he was a kid himself it's just he really didn't want to be the one who had to play "Princess and the Prince" and other horrifying games like it with the girl, but he did admit she was cute.

"Wait, Red Tornado wait for me!" yelled Captain Marvel. Emma instantly let go of Captain's Marvel's pants when she saw that he was leaving her. She stopped to look back at the hologram of Aquagirl before running off after the heroes.


	3. Chapter 3: What Do I Do?

**Hey guys! I stayed up almost all night to finish this story but I did it because I know you guys want to know what happens. So here it is. Please write comments on what you think. :)**

So far Wally and Artemis were not having any good success in their search for the missing little girl. Twice they already argued which place to search next and then they stopped once in the kitchen to get a "super charged snack". Artemis patience for Wally was slowly deteriorating after a while as she tried her best not to reach her hand into the kitchen and drag out Wally by his costumed collar. She huffed and placed her back on the wall outside of the kitchen walls swearing on Sportsmaster's life if he would not hurry up she would grab the bow on her back and shoot him with one of her own arrows. Finally after a full agonizing 30 minutes Wally waddled out the kitchen with his arms full of every kind of junk food you could find at a store and a chocolate bar in his mouth.

Artemis groaned at the sight of Wally and marched her way on to him. Wally looked happy to see her until she snatched the chocolate bar out of his mouth. "What do you think you're doing? This isn't some picnic or all-you-can-eat buffet we've got to continue looking for Robin's little sister, for all we know she could be in-"

"Terrible danger. I know." Wally began to walk ahead already trying to open a bag of chips with his mouth. "You know you're gonna get wrinkles if you keep worrying all the time besides I'm sure she's fine. Probably using her super powers or something."

Artemis jogged up beside Wally and took the bag he was wresting with his mouth and opened it and put some of the content in his mouth and her own. "What makes you think she has super powers?" "Well she's Robbie's little sister and I'm sure he has super powers so she may also have super powers."

The archer beside him slugged him in back while he whined she took another bag full of jelly beans out of his arms and popped some in her mouth. "Arty why would you do that, you know I'm sensitive." Artemis just rolled her eyes. "Because that theory is stupid. How can Robin and that sweet little girl have super powers? And I don't like being called "Arty". The redhead regained his composure and grinned his boyish grin and using his free hand he grabbed another bag; this time Cheetos and offered some to Artemis who generously accepted them.

"Well do you really want to know my theory?" incurred Wally. Artemis stopped chewing for an instant. Her eyebrows creased together in thought before finally nodding in approve. This only fueled Wally's excitement and went full blast on telling her about how he believed that Batman somehow rubbed Kryptonite off Robin and now he had the super powers of Superman except he hid them from everyone and how the little girl was probably trained by Batman and on and on.

To be truthful Artemis spaced out a little while after Wally started talking. Although she knew he could be a bit lively and always full of energy which was most likely a side effect of his super speed she almost found it cute. Sometimes. _"Heh. Well look at that I may have a slight crush on him." _Artemis pondered over whether there was a possibility but dismissed the notion. The pair continued down the hall in silence. The only sound heard was there munching, their eyes peeled for any little girl or suspicion movement.

They came to an abrupt stop in front of doorless doorway to the grotto where fallen superheroes holograms were lit up in memory. "Think she could be down there?" Wally broke the silence that surrounded them. "Only one way to find out." Whispered the green archer.

Artemis crouched down and soundlessly grasped her bow across her back and an arrow from her quiver being prepared for anything that might attack them. With Wally close behind her she continued down the stairs fear and excitement gathering up in her chest with each step. She was about to take another step when she heard muffled voices from beyond the stairs.

"Hey what's going on out there?" inquired Wally. "I don't know. Let me take a look." Artemis was about to turn around before catching something move behind. Turning her head sharply she looked just in time to see Wally repeatedly pushed the lighting symbol on his chest and watched the black suck away the bright yellow out of his costume. This caused her to huff in irritation. "What? I like stealth mode." Wally whispered in defense. It took some willpower not to roll her eyes and returned her attention to the matter on hand. Taking a step forward she peeked beyond the stone wall just in time to see Captain Marvel walking up the stairs holding a little girl's hand. _"So there she is. That's good, at least she's safe."_

Still crouching she looked around the room for any other signs of life and was about to leap into light with her bow ready until a pair of strong arms grabbed her waist, pulling her back from jumping. Panic fluttered into her chest, using arms she broke off Wally's grip on her and turned to him whispering in outrage. "What the heck was that for we could gone-." The now black speedster put a finger to his lips and pointed the figure with its back towards near the hologram of Blue Beetle.

"Who is that?" mouthed Artemis.

"I don't know check." Wally soundlessly replied.

Artemis turned back and looked closer at the unknown person. Artemis squinted her eyes hoping to recognize the person- no woman standing near a hologram of Aquagirl, wearing a green tunic with a sword at its side and had black hair that seemed to be talking to an unseen person. The unidentified person finally turned her head to the side exposing the mask she was wearing.

Artemis give a gasp upon realizing her mistake she quickly covered her mouth with her free hand and using her other hand she placed back her bow and arrow back to the its place. Wally jerked up from playing with goggles and leaned forward to see the commotion. His jaw dropped in surprise. It was Cheshire. _"Of all the people in the world why does she have to be here?" _Without turning her head to behind her Artemis whispered _"_We've got to warn the others about Cheshire being here, she may not be alone."

"Your right kid she's not." Replied a masculine voice behind them. Artemis eyes widened but she didn't even have a chance to look behind her. Because the minute she reached to grab an arrow she was struck on the head and blacked out with a screaming Wally beside her.


	4. Chapter 4: Where Are We?

**Chapter 4: Where Are We?**

Artemis groaned as conciseness returned to her. She looked to right then left in a frenzied panic looking for Wally. It didn't take her long to find Wally not far from her tied up in rope and was gagged. She felt cloth around her mouth and realized she was gagged as well. Using her tied up hands pulled her legs through her arms and crawled her way over to Wally. But Wally had other intentions. Wally steadied himself before vibrating out of the rope. With his hands free he crawled over his way to Artemis. He picked her up by the waist and held her up. He reached up and pulled down his gag then hers. Smiling he looked down at the archer in his lap.

"So did your day go better then mine?" Artemis couldn't help but smile through the pain she was feeling in her stomach and her throbbing head. "Ow. What happened?" she mumbled. The smile vanished off Wally's face in an instant. "Oh no! Don't tell me you have amnesia!?"

She rolled her eyes at his stupid question. "No Wally I don't, but the longer we stay here I probably will." She grunted as she tried to rise on her own two feet only to fall down again and be caught by Kid Flash. Gently he picked her arm and placed it over his neck and wrapped arm around her waist. "Here put your weight on me."

"Thanks." She muttered.

"Welcome Artie." He smirked as they began walking out of the room step by step.

* * *

Robin's heart was beating so hard he could taste the anxiety in his mouth. He had looked high and low in vain for his adopted little sister but it seemed like she disappeared from this earth.

Or just Mount Justice.

Still Robin couldn't shake this feeling that something bad happened to the little girl. After checking twice behind the two zeta beams in the Cave he finally summed up that Emma couldn't be in the room and continued on his way into the kitchen.

Striding slowly into the kitchen with his eyes peeled, he tried his best to remain positive like Diana taught him in certain situations. When it came to Diana she was full of surprises and he liked that about her. Often times she would be very caring when he had problems and needed someone to talk too. She also was a better listener then Wally.

Robin never did expect Bruce and Diana to fall in love with each other. He has seen the two always throwing hints and glances at each other and he figured with Bruce being so involved with his work as Batman he'd push her away but nope, she was determined to break through that barrier like it was nothing. "She's quite a hard head." Alfred would always say. "And that's what Bruce needs."

Robin walked over the TV and picked up the remote sitting on the coffee table. Using his watch he hacked into the security cams evading the obstacles Batman may have lay out for potential hackers. _"He sure was prepared." _He smirked knowing how paranoid Bruce was about invaders on Mount Justice. _"He probably won't be prepared when I tell him I lost his little girl, even though I swore on my life I won't let her out of my sight." _Finally the three holographic Robin heads turned green. "Yes! I now have access to the security cams."

The Boy Wonder grinned and flipped through several of the cameras surveillance with the remote to the time when the little girl went missing. He flipped through multiple cams before surveillance in the Grotto caught his attention. It seemed to have been filmed one hour after the search began. He gasped, his eyes wide in surprise seeing Emma playing in the water and the holograms. A bit of relief fell from his shoulder. _"Great. I know where she has been, now all I need to do is find her."_

Smirking now with confidence he continued watching her putting her hand through the hologram of Aquagirl. He was even more astonished when he saw that Captain Marvel and Red Tornado had found Emma and taken her with them eariler. "Alright then, all I need to do is find Captain Marvel and Red Tornado and they'll hand me Emma. Problem solved." He thought out loud.

He was about to turn off the TV when a dark figure walked onto the screen staring at Aquagirl's hologram. Robin squinted his eyes hoping to get a better look. The shadow turned it's head revealing a mask. She appeared to be calling someone and the person came into view as Sportsmaster, dragging two bodies. One of them had a pack of arrows on her back.

Robin felt his heart skip a beat. Those bodies belonged to Artemis and Wally. _"They must have came into the Grotto looking for Emma and ran into them. Crap! I'm in big trouble now." _Dick tried to breathe through his nose to calm down his beating heart.

This job as leader was tough.

It was like a bubble of expectation and if burst, he would be exposed to ridicule, humiliation, and disappointment from his friends and mentors. Mentors like Batman and his surrogate mother Wonder Woman. He could already see the disappointment in their eyes as they silently wondered why they had put their trust in him.

_"No." _Robin shakes the fear from his thoughts. _"I need to focus on finding Emma before Bruce and Diana come home. I can't afford to waste anymore time. Not only that I have to save my team as well." "_I might as well warn the others." Now with purpose Robin sprinted out of the room heading to the Grotto down the hall.

* * *

After a few minutes of escaping the ropes of Sportsmaster and Cheshire (which didn't take long thanks too Wally's super speed.) They were making great time with Artemis taking her time on every step. She was more like limping/walking in Wally's opinion and how she was doing that so easily was beyond Wally's amazement. But they had to be on task.

Wally took a glance at Artemis. She was huffing and puffing and seemed to be alright. He looked back straight ahead and tried to move his aching muscles. _"What a day. I didn't know parenting would be this hard. I wonder if it will be that way with Artemis." _Realizing what he just thought he quickly pushed this thought away in his head. _"I'm definitely dreaming, next thing you know I'll be imagining I'm hearing voices." _He thought.

As Kid Flash and Artemis continued to walk step-by-step down the hallway ironically Wally indeed hear a voice.

"Wally!"

He stopped to fully take in the voice. "Mom?" he called out loud. No sounded more like a little kid. Maybe it was Robin's little sister. If it was he wasn't going to waste any time in grabbing her. He couldn't wait to find Robin and tell him what he went through to find his little sister. He would be given a medal and the Justice League would congratulate him and all the Justice Ladies would give a kiss on the cheek- no on the mouth and-

"Wally!" This time the voice was louder. Artemis stopped and turned around. "Did you hear that? It sounded like Robin." The speedster looked at her with wide eyes. "Yeah. For a minute I thought I was going crazy like you." She gave him an irritated glare and called out to where the voice was coming from. "Robin! Is that you?" Wally squeaked in panic and quickly slapped a hand over her mouth. "What do you think your doing!?" She gave him a confused look. "I'm calling Robin. Or is he not your best friend of your anymore." "Of course he is." He snapped. "I just don't trust that voice-" "Kid Flash, Artemis is that you?"

Artemis eyes light up in excitement. "It's him! Come on!" Grabbing his hand she began to walk but tripped forgetting that she had a twisted ankle.

"Gah!" Before she hit the floor she felt a pair of arms take hold of her waist.

"Try not to walk on that. Have you been to the infirmary yet?" Artemis looked up slowly to meet face-to-face with a pair of baby blue eyes. And they were happy eyes.

"Robin!" they both cried. He laughed out loud before taking a more serious look but the joy was still in his eyes. "You guys have no idea how much I missed you. Are you guys alright?"

Wally nodded. "Yeah we quickly escaped the hands of Sportsmaster and his girlfriend." Artemis growled. "That's not his girlfriend." "And how do you know?" he said defensively. "Because…I just know." She averted her eyes. "Well whoever she is were going to find them and kick their butts back to where they came from. Now let's go, I found some footage of where Emma might be." Robin with a new determination in his eyes that Wally found admirable he sprinted down the hallway into the Grotto.

Artemis only stayed back.

"Hey Artie what's wrong?" She looked up at him and shook it away. "It's nothing." But this only made him persist. "Is it what I said about Sportsmaster? Cause I know you're an expert at criminals and stuff so sorry for doubting you."

He extended his hand towards her. "So are we friends still?" The green archer sighed. She knew Wally wouldn't understand how she was connected to Cheshire or Sportsmaster or how she knew all this information but she felt uncomfortable when people casually talked about her father in front of her. This only brought back the memories that her father had scared into her mind. The rigorous training that Jade and Artemis and every mistake made were another verbal attack on her self-esteem. Sadly this was something she could not deny.

Perhaps one day she would able to tell Wally or any of her team members what her…father had done. Slowly Artemis realized something crucial, that the little girl she had little time to get to know when she looked into a mirror was actually her as child. She had saw herself in her. Alone and scared without her mother, with only Jade to lean on. She remembered the cold nights without food and Jade telling her stories from a fantasy book to distract the hunger away from her stomach, that was before she ran away. She wondered if Robin's little girl felt alone and scared. Not from being afraid of another night of cruel words and beatings but from being alone and vulnerable and lonely. She wondered if Batman himself dealt with a abusive childhood. Perhaps that's why he was the way he was.

A new feeling stirred inside her. A fierce will motivated her to firmly take Wally's hand. "Yes. Yes we are." Swiftly she walked past Wally with her head held high and run up to catch up with Robin.

_"Are you watching me now Dad? Good. Because your next."_

* * *

**Apologies that I took to long write this story. The first part was easier to write but the other part. I had writer's block for awhile but I finally finished it. I also decided to do a little background on Artemis and learned some pretty tough things about her childhood. So you could say this chapter is dedicated to her. Next chapter will focus on Miss Martian and Superboy. :)**


	5. Chapter 5: Different Directions

Miss Martian and Superboy continued down the halls towards the garage with Superboy in front and Miss Martian not far behind humming a song that was starting to get on his nerves. Looking at her in the corner of his eye he noticed she was several inches off the ground and she had a mysterious smile on her face as she continued to look straight ahead.

"What are you smiling about?" He asked gruffly.

She looked at to him in surprise. "You don't like the song?" She didn't look offended but merely curious. He raised an eyebrow. "What type of answer is that?" He halted his steps when he felt and unknown presence leave his mind as quickly as it came.

He sharply turned to look at her with a glint in his eyes. "You read my mind didn't you?" He growled softly. He clenched his fist trying to quell his irritation. M'egan looked alarmed with a gloved hand over her mouth before looking away. "I-I'm sorry I intruded on your thoughts." She whispered. "It's often a habit of mine to do that." She looked around sheepishly while nervously playing with her cape. She now had her feet on the ground hoping to not anger Connor even more.

"Don't. Do it. Again." Giving a hard glare he walked off in an angry manner.

"Wait!"

He continued walking anyway deciding it was better to ignore her and to find the kid on his own but, nevertheless she persisted.

She frowned. She wished she could start over when she first met Connor. She wanted to know what she did wrong, even looking back she couldn't understand why she always sensed so anger. "Wait. Connor I want to—."

"Just stop." he whispered. He hadn't turned around but M'egan knew he was going to say something.

"Why are you so persistent? You keep trying to get me to open up expecting me to suddenly be your friend or something. What do you want!?" This time he had turned around when he shouted at her.

The Martian only smiled and reached her hand out towards him. "Because I want to be your friend."

Taken aback by her strange reaction to his angry outburst he frowned and took a step back. "Why? Do you just wanna get closer so you can invade my mind again?"

"No! Connor I just want to help, you seem to have a hard time fitting in and I thought since both of us, well most of the Team is trying to fit in. I thought you might like the company."

His electric blue eyes looked around the empty halls sheepishly, slighted embarrassed for what he had done. "Alright." He whispered. "But no tricks or invading the mind okay?"

M'egan nodded her vigorously. She could barley keep her excitement in check and already lifted herself off the ground with Connor beside her.

"So now that's out of the way, where should we look next?" He shrugged "Beats me. The kid could be hiding anywhere."

"So your parents work here at Mount Justice?" Asked Captain Marvel.

The little black-haired girl nodded her in excitement. "Yeah and my daddy gets to beat up bad guys."

His eyebrow quirked up in amusement. "Whoa, sounds like your dad kicks ass." Obvious that he had just cursed in front of her but she smiled anyway innocently. "I would prefer you not to curse in front of the child." Red Tornado said.

Billy frowned. "But I'm a grown adult." "Yet the mind of a child." He interjected. Feeling annoyed at not being taken seriously he turned to the little girl. "So Emma, that's your name right?"

She nodded.

He jerked his thumb to the robot next to him and grinned a mischievous smile. "What do you think of him?"

Emma touched her chin in thought. "He's very quiet." She said. "Oh! And acts like a robot!" She quickly added.

Red Tornado did not reply. Captain Marvel shook his head. He was hoping for a more silly answer like he looked dumb or he acts weird but he figured her parents taught her a thing or two about how to be polite.

He decided to also ask about her opinion on Captain Marvel. "So what do you think about a really awesome guy named Captain Marvel?" He leaned closer to her level and whispered, "I heard he can control thunder."

She giggled then said. "Captain Who?"

Billy's eyebrow twitched. He stopped walking and turned to stare down the girl. He still held her hand but the android next to him stopped to see what was happening.

"Captain Marv-." "How the hell do you not know who Captain Marvel is?!" He bellowed.

Emma took a step back out, not out of fear but of suspicion. She wasn't sure what she did wrong to have the "nice" man suddenly yelling at her but she knew that that her father had taught her that strangers could be dangerous.

"Captain Marvel now is not the time-." "Not now Tornado." He waved him away and placed his hands on his hips. "So if you don't know who Captain Marvel is then which heroes do you know?"

Emma lessened a bit relieved he hadn't wanted to do her harm and beamed. "Well." She said. She lifted each finger as she counted. "I know Batman, Wonder Woman, Robin, Birdgirl (Hawkgirl), Arrow Man (Green Arrow), Canary (Black Canary), the Green Alien (Martian Manhunter), ummm that guy who controls water. Oh! Did I mention I met a girl martian.

Billy shook his head. "No you didn't."

"Sorry to interrupt but we are getting close to zeta beams." Red Tornado said. "Huh?" Billy frowned. He quickly picked up the little girl and stood in front of Red Tornado. "Hold on. Where are we going?" Billy's brows were knit in a scowl and he held his arms protectively around Emma who had placed her head on Billy's shoulders and was starting to fall asleep.

"I don't understand why you are upset." Tornado tilted his head slightly to the left to show his confusion.

"If this child belongs to someone we should stay here and wait for her parents to come back. Besides she did mention that her parents work here at Mount Justice, right?"

"Yes but I believe with the Justice League we will be able to find her parents faster. Don't you agree?" His shoulders slumped in defeat but Billy decided to go along with his plan. Red Tornado stepped into the zeta beam with Captain Marvel following suit.

Not a little while after Robin, Artemis, and Kid Flash stepped out from the shadows of the room.

"So it turns out your sister is actually fine. Good now lets go home and watch a movie together." He turns to Artemis grinning but she does not look amused. "How does that sound?'

"Um hello!?" Robin whispers loudly making them both look at him. "We need to find Cheshire Cat and Sportsmaster and get them OFF Mount Justice and bring Emma back before Bat-I mean her parents come back to pick her up."

"Alright. But where do we start?" Artemis asked.

Robin scratched his chin and looked around. "I'll hack into the securities system and look at the footage for the last few hours. By now they should already have noticed we escaped."

"So what do you want us to do?" Artemis said impatiently.

"Well for starters relax." Robin smirked and sat down typing at his wrist. "Your always are in a hurry."

"Don't worry, we're all almost there okay." He assured her.

**Sorry this is a bit short. Hope you enjoyed.**


	6. Hiatus for now

Sorry if you thought this was another chapter but unfortunately it's not.

I have decided to put this story on hiatus for now. The reason why is because every now and then I remember I have to put another chapter out but I don't have fun writing new chapters anymore.

I'd rather stop it here then to continue writing more bland chapters that are short and lack creativity. Maybe once in a while I'll write a chapter when I'm in the mood. I'm sorry to disappoint all of you who had high hopes for this story and for me to crush em. :/

However this doesn't mean I'll abandon writing altogether. I'm still to going to post stories, just about other things. I hope you all are doing well and living every day to the fullest.


End file.
